


On Jackets

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Hinata wear a jacket all the time?  Because she's cold, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter meme at naruto_meme. Prompt: Hinata hates the cold. She hates the winter. She doesn't understand the happiness. Another year older, another year she's suffered. I would like it to be about Hinata with Team 8 or any mix up of the three [Kurenai, Shino, Kiba] as long as Kiba is included. It could also just be Kiba. Or just Hinata. The only pairing can be a love triangle between Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba. Or one sided NaruHina. You don't have to include either.

Hyuga Hinata did not wear jackets all year round because she was modest. True, she was shy and she was humble, but that wasn’t why she stayed covered up. (She was a Hyuga – she lived in a house full of people that could see through clothes and skin and flesh – and it never occurred to her to think of her body as something to be either proud or embarrassed about. She had far more consequential things to be insecure over.)

No, she wore jackets all the time because she was cold. And given that she bundled up in the summertime, one could understand that the wintertime was pure misery.

If Hinata had her way, she would stay inside her room all throughout the winter, bundled up in a winter coat, scarf, and slippers, with a blanket wrapped around her. Unfortunately, she wasn’t her cousin (and the resident misanthrope), Neji, and actually had friends.

Neji poked his head into her bedroom. “Ha, ha,” he said. Hinata followed his example and activated her byakugan, when suddenly she heard a shout.

“Hi-na-ta!” shrieked Hanabi from the front door, elongating the syllables for maximal impact, “Someone’s here to see you!”

Normally, Hinata would have chastised Hanabi for the rudeness, but her little sister’s laziness was her early detection system. Hinata frantically rearranged her room and dove under her covers. She peered through the layers of blankets over her head and anxiously hoped her ploy would succeed.

Neji just shook his head and left, like the traitor he was.

Far too quickly, Ino appeared in her doorway like a herald sent straight from a summer day. Hinata shivered just looking at Ino in her short skirt and tights and three quarter length coat sleeves.

“Hey, are you still sleeping? It’s like noon, already!” said Ino.

“Uhmmm,” Hinata groaned, doing her best impression of Auntie Chika when she wanted to guilt her nieces into running errands for her.

Ino looked at the blanket covered lump on the bed, the crumpled tissues in the wastepaper basket, the half used container of vapor rub besides the bed, and walked over to Hinata and yanked the covers off. “Good try,” she said, “but Hanabi already warned me about you,” and Hinata found herself being dragged off by the unstoppable force of Ino-on-a-mission.

(She barely had time to grab the heap of emergency winter gear she stashed in the entryway, and in between struggling into her gear, she caught a glimpse of Hanabi sticking her tongue out as they left the Hyuga compound).

Outside, Hinata marveled at how deceptively bright and sunny it appeared outside. She knew it was a trick, however, and was not at all caught off guard when an icy gust of wind slashed across her face.

Ino laughed and twirled around in the wind as it it were a summer breeze. “Isn’t it gorgeous out? So much better than being stuck inside all day.”

They ate a snack at a dessert shop, dropped off some deliveries for the Yamanaka flower shop, and went window shopping, though Hinata refused to try anything on for fear she would lose her protective shell. (“Hinata, darling, no offense, but you’re as fat and round as a snowman, and it’s not even cold out today!”). But finally, Hinata spotted her teammates.

“Save me!” she conveyed with hand signs behind Ino’s back.

Shino and Kiba walked up and greeted the two of them. “Hinata, are you busy later? Kiba wanted to work on a technique of his and my kikai can’t quite sense the chakra fluctuations to be of much use,” said Shino.

Hinata looked pleadingly at Ino, who sighed, “Oh, go do your team stuff. But no holing up inside drinking cocoa or anything like that. I want you to enjoy the weather, okay?”

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata blew into her cup and watched the marshmallows bob to the other side. “Ahhhh,” she sighed, and leaned back onto Akamaru’s side for warmth.

“Shino, pass the jerky,” ordered Kiba from her right, and Shino reached over her with a gloved hand to hand off the bag to Kiba.

It really was the perfect way to spend a winter day. Indoors, all bundled up, and with people who really understood the necessity of indoor jackets. Hinata loved her team.


End file.
